Good Girl Gone Bad
by Bubbles9000
Summary: When the RRBs come at a chance to destroy the PPGs once and for all, they take it instantly. But, what happens when the chance they get comes at a price with a "Friendship" with the new girl, Skylar, in school just to get what they want. How will Skylar get through all of this? Bad at summaries.


Prologue: 

3rd person P.O.V  
"Boys, come here!" Shouted a girlish-man voice. Then, three boys stepped u to face the person that has summoned them.

"What? We were playing a video game." Stated the boy in the middle. He had auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail that stopped mid-back with a cap on his head. He was wearing a red sweat-shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had on black jeans and grey sneakers. His crimson eyes looking bored at the figure in front of him.

"I have found out a way to finally defeat those stupid powerpuffs." The figure tolde the three boys.

"Wow, like i haven't heard that one like a billion times before." The one on the left of the red one mumbled. He had black hair that covered his eyes and stopped at the base of his neck. He was wearing a forest green muscle shirt that hugged his body and showed all of his muscles. He also had black jeans and he had dark green sneakers on. But unlike the red-head, his eyes were a forest green color.

"Yes, i know that all of my other attempts have failed, but this one is sure to work." The creature said with a demonic type voice with it still sounding girly.

"And how is that?" The last one asked. He had shaggy blonde hair that stopped just below his ears. He had on a dark blue t-shirt with short sleeves and had black jeans on with white sneakers. He had dark blue eyes.

'Well, to answer your question, in approximately a month, i will rise to fight the girls with your help." The figure said.

"So? Wouldn't it just end the same as it always does?" The green one asked.

"Well, normally it would, but through my resources, i have acquired a little piece of information that would benefit us greatly." He continued.

"And what is this piece of information." The red one asked.

"Well if you would stop interrupting me then i would tell you." The creature said, his voice getting more demonic the more angry he got. "There is one person that has the power to decide the fate of all and i need you three to find this person and turn them to our side before your month is up so we can finally rule!" The creature shouted with a slight of a demonic voice behind it.

"That does sound like an interesting idea, but how are we supposed to locate this person with this power in all of Townsville?" The red one asked with slight suspicion.

"To answer that very interesting question, i have a very interesting answer. You see, from what i know, this person is your age and will be attending Townsville high. I also have information that this person had just moved to Townsville and knows no one there so it would make your job that much easier to befriend them." The creature stated.

"Alright, then how do we know who it is? There must be plenty of 16 year olds that go to that accursed school." The green one huffed.

"Easy, look for the new student. It shouldn't be that hard to find someone who doesn't talk to anyone in a school like that. Plus, I'm sure you three would like to have some fun taunting the Powerpuff girls while you're at it. So, do you three agree?" The creature asked them.

The three boys gave each other a look then smirked wickedly at each other. "Alright, were in. Anything else you need to tell us?" The red one asked.

"Yes, first thing, the person you are looking for is a girl, but i do not know what she looks like, second, you start school Monday, the same day she does. Have fun you three." The creature said then disappeared into a puff of red smoke. The three boys gave each other a smirk that held pure evil.

"Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a new mission, and this time, we will win." The red on stated then started to laugh menacingly, then the other two joined in the walked away with evil looks in their eyes, smirking on the plan laid out before them. 


End file.
